The new girl
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Ally's a new girl in Miami. She becomes friends with Trish the first day of school. Austin finds her attractive, but, he wanted to be friends. Ally rejects because she thinks Austin's self centered. Austin tries to show Ally he isn't. Find out more in, "The new girl" some chapters has some strong language. **Discontinued**
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; Hope you enjoy this story. Check out my other stories! Thanks! !~Shaynene16**

****Ally's POV

Ugh. My mom made me leave Wisconsin, to move to Miami. I love Wisconsin, and Miami, since, it's warm, and beautiful, but now, i need to face the fact that I have to be "The new girl" In town, and school.

We moved into the new house about a week ago. We Finished unpacking, and I didn't want to go to school on Monday. Which, was tomorrow.

I went to my room, after dinner. I went to my dresser, changed into my Pajamas, and Set out my outfit for tomorrow, I wanted to make a good impression. I laid down on bed and fell asleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP Went my alarm clock. I slammed it, and got out of bed, and went over to my dresser, and got changed. I was 16. So, I had a driver's license. I quick ate breakfast, grabbed my backpack, grabbed a granola bar, shut the door behind me, and Went over to my car. It was 6:30 when I arrived at school. I could already smell the desperation already. I went to the front entrance and found some boys staring at me. I found it uncomfortable, because, I didn't like to be hit on anytime soon. I sat down at a bench nearby the door, and sat down. The boys kept staring at me, and one of them came over. "Hello Beautiful" He said Smirking. "Can I have your digits?" The line was so cheesy. I hate that. I got up and started walking away, and he smacked my butt. Hell naw. I took his hand and and flipped him over. "PERV" I yelled and ran away. I wanted to go inside already. This day will be long.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! review! ~Shaynene16**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Sorry I havn't been updating. School. UGHHH Anyways, Here Yah go!**

****After the school bell rung, I went inside and pulled out my schedule. UGH. Locker.. 242.. After about 2 minutes of searching I found it. I opened it and saw not much space, and I didn't really care. I found text books. I grabbed them and put them in my bag, closed the locker and looked back at my schedule.

Homeroom. Of course... I ran to my homeroom before I could be tardy. I went into class and everyone was staring at me. The teacher looked up from her papers and said: "Hello, You must be.." She then checks her papers. "Allyson Dawson" I looked at her and said "Please, call me Ally." "Okay, Ally, please take a seat next to... Austin Moon."

Ugh. Austin Moon. I hated that guy. He's so famous, and He probably hooks up with everygirl. And, I think he's self centered. Ugh. I went over to the spot next to Austin and sat down, Getting an empty, blank, Notebook. "Hello" Austin whispered. Ugh, Was this guy wanting to talk to me? "hi.." I said while rolling my eyes. I didn't want to speak to him.

I raised my hand and asked if I can use the restroom. I HATED Him. I needed to find an excuse of not talking to him. "Umm.. Miss panabaker? May I use the restroom?"  
She nooded and I went outside. Great. I can get away from that blondie.

Author's NOTE : Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tune in next time! ~Shay.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV  
I bumped into someone. Oh, Sorry! I said quietly.  
I looked up. It was Trish. Oh, HEY! I said smiling. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. "Oh... Um.. Guess who got a job as a job as the Hall moderator!?" Trish said presenting her hall mod's Badge.  
"Is that your... Line?" I asked. "Yes, Yes it is." She giggled.  
"What are you doing out here?" Trish said sitting down on a nearby bench. "Oh, I'm going to the res- Yeah, No, I had to get away from Austin." I said.  
"Why?" Trish said with a confused face.

"I think he's Selfcentered. and, I bet he hooks up with everygirl,and a stuck up snob." I said. "Ally..." Trish Started. "You know.. He doesn't hook up with anyone that easily." She said.  
"Oh, Who wouldn't fall with a.. Blonde.. with cute eyes..." I stopped myself.. Did I have a crush on him?! Ugh. no. Snap out of it Ally.  
"Umm..." Trish started. I sat down next to her. "Anyways, Sure, he's cute, and Adorable. But, He wants that one girl, who is FAITHFUl. And doesn't want him because he's a popstar." Trish said in one long breath.

I sighed. "Ally, You're like, the only one who's not drooling all over him.." Trish admitted. "But, i don't like him, I like... Dez." Trish said.. "Really? Good Choice!" I said. I felt great that she doesn't like him.. WAIT. WHAT? NO.  
The bell rung. "I gotta go, See yah Trish!" I ran and bumped into the teacher. She had a mad facial expression, Took me by the hand, and took me to the office.

Cliff Hanger! :D Lol.  
~Shay


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV  
Why was I being grabbed, by the arm?! Where was I going?! I was being scared, and my heart was pounding. we arrived at the office, and I saw Austin..  
"Austin?" I started out.. "We've been watching your little convo with Hall moderator Trish." The teacher said. "APOLOGIZE." What? Wow. Now the Teachers are being such sensitive fans.  
"No." I said.  
"Do it, or you're being suspended. for 1 week." The teacher demanded.  
"No." I said. "Suspende me, I don't care." I siad smiling.

1 hour later:

Ugh, now I'm at home, suspended. My mom found out and punished me of not writting songs and reading for 1 month. Ughhh...

"Ally, I want you to introduce yourselves to the neighbors." Mom said.  
"Ugh."

I walked over to the next door neighbors and opened someone opened the door.  
"Hello, My name's Ally. Dawson." I said smiling.  
"I'm Mimi!" She grinned. "I'm new here in the neighborhood, and wanted to stop by and introduce myself." I said.

"That's wonderful!" Mimi started.  
"do you and your family want to come to dinner at our house?" she said.  
"Well, i don't see why not!" I said fake smiling.  
"Great, see you tonight!" She said clsoing the door.

I went over to my house and told mom about the family dinner. She smiled, and she wanted to make pie.

after hours, it was time. I got up, dressed, and went downstairs.

"You look pretty." Mom said.  
"Thanks." I said with a little grin. We walked over to the house, greeted Mimi, and walked inside. We had met Mike. and we all sat at the table. Mimi got up and went upstairs. she came down and said, Ally, Penny, I would like you to meet my son.

The tall boy came out and it was,  
AUSTIN.

Cliff hanger! ~Shay


End file.
